1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an animal drying apparatus and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable apparatus enabling a pet owner to quickly and efficiently dry an animal after a bath, the rain, a swim, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon for companion animals, i.e., pets, such as dogs, cats, etc., to get wet. Whether from bathing, being out in the rain, going for a swim in a lake or pool, laying on wet grass, or the like, most animals make an utter mess when allowed to roam freely in a residence or vehicle when wet. Thus, most pet owners attempt to dry their pets off before allowing them to roam free.
Currently, the choices available for drying a wet animal are limited to: (1) let the animal air-dry, (2) dry the animal with a towel or cloth, or (3) use an electric forced-hot air apparatus (i.e., a hair dryer). However, each of these options possess significant disadvantages and are quite impractical.
Allowing an animal to air-dry generally also requires the animal avoid any additional sources of water while drying, which if outside, may be difficult. In addition, a wet animal left outside to air dry may also try to run and play in areas with dirt or debris, which would likely make the animal filthy. Even if left inside a bathroom after a bath, an animal may likely attempt to remove some of the moisture on its fur by shaking it off, which would likely make a mess of the bathroom (or bath area).
Using a towel or cloth to dry an animal can be quite difficult. Generally, a pet owner would attempt to wrap a towel around all or part of the animal's body, which requires the animal stay still (or be held still) for a significant period of time. Even if this method is successful in drying the animal's body, attempting to hold the animal still while drying its legs, tail, head, etc., can be near impossible unless the animal is extensively trained. In addition to the difficulties, it is near impossible for someone to dry an animal in this fashion without getting substantially wet themselves.
Drying an animal an electric forced-hot air apparatus has multiple disadvantages. One disadvantage is that most of such devices are very noisy, which can badly frighten an animal. Another disadvantage, which is similar to the issue with towels described above, it can be extremely difficult to get the animal to hold still during the process of blowing the hot air on its fur; and even more so because the person drying the animal generally only has one hand to hold the animal, while the other holds the forced-hot air apparatus.
As such, there is a need for an animal drying apparatus and methods of operating the same.